Pain's Emergency
by darklyness13
Summary: Today is their Leader-sama's big day... when it says big, that means very important... but even with his prowess , he doesn't have the ability to solve his problem... can he rely on his members for the success of that BIG day?...


**Pain's Emergency**

In their Leader-sama's office, Pain keeps on looking at his calendar each day to see if there are any special days marked with the assigned missions he'll give to his fellow comrades but this day was different. Doing his daily routine of checking his calendar, he flipped the page which was once August into September, he yawned as he checked the list of to-dos in this new month. As he glanced the date, Monday, August 1st, his apathetic rinnegan eyes widened. "sh**! It's our Friendship day with Konan and Nagato!" he thought. Thinking about Konan and Nagato, he felt his heart heavy, thinking about Nagato, who is nowhere to be seen. He thought and smirked as he decided to have Konan with him their 'Friendship dinner'. "If it goes in the next level…" He chuckled himself.

As he woke up from his fantasy, he was taken back into reality on how he'll ever prepare their 'Friendship dinner' tonight. He called all of his comrades for a secret meeting but before that he let Konan go shopping so they would not be disturbed. "What's the matter, Pain-sama?" Kisame asked as he noticed their Leader-sama's nervousness. "Well, you see…I kinda want to… you know…don't think it's a…date but…" Pain staggered. "In short, you will ask Konan for dinner tonight." Itachi ended which gave Pain relief to breath. "Yeah." Pain nodded. "So what's the matter? It's practically easy…" Kisame laughed. "I can give you some flowers for her…" Zetsu said kindly. "You're so generous, Zetsu." Pain smiled.

"Why do you ** need our help?" Hidan asked. Pain stared at them dryly. "I see, Leader-sama doesn't know anything about dinner." Kisame chuckled. "Not idiot, it's the money you need to spend for the night?" Kakuzu grunted. Pain twitched a brow. "Ah, you wanted to see her beauty tonight?" Deidara smirked. Pain looked at them helplessly. "You needed some advice from us on how you'll ask, Konan, right?" Sasori gave him an apathetic look. "Yeah." Pain nodded. "I thought, Danna doesn't care anything. How come he knows what Leader-sama wanted, un?" Deidara wondered. Everyone stared at Sasori except Itachi who reads his book. Sasori sweat dropped and explained, "I saw that in the movies…" everyone blinked. "Which movie?" Zetsu asked. Sasori glared at them and said, "I forgot the title but the movies we watched which came from Hidan…" Hidan smirked, "I see, the "Reaper" or the "Nostalgic times"…" Pain gave Sasori a pleading look, "How was it shown in the movie you saw?" Sasori thought for a moment and said, "The man tries to be tactful in asking her for a dinner… and she did accepted." Sasori sighed. "Well, that was easy…" Kisame grinned. "It's easy to be said than done." Pain shrugged. "Do you know where your venue would be?" Sasori asked. Pain shook his head. "Here, choose anything in this book and we'll take care of it for you…" Kisame throws the book into Pain who is fidgeting on what he's going to do. "Where did you get this, Kisame?" Pain's eyes widened. Kisame hesitated to answer but leaving him no choice he gave him the details, "You see, I saw this in Itachi-san's room and I have fun reading about it and I thought that would be helpful to you." Itachi stared at him blankly and muttered, "That's not mine, and it's yours, Kisame. You bought it when we last went into the bookstore but you accidentally left it in my room."

"Sweet." Pain smirked. "Have you chosen, already un?" Deidara asked. "I don't know what's the best theme…" Pain shook his head "But I guess I must fix myself since its getting dark." Hidan snorted, "Ask her now, Pain, be a man." Everyone stared at Hidan, "I mean be a gentleman." Pain sighed and thanked them before he went out.

"Let's plan for the best of Leader-sama." Kisame grinned. "What about this, Halloween theme and let's add blood to make it real…" Hidan chuckled. "No. It has to be simple and elegant." Itachi suggested. "Let's put out flowers everywhere." Zetsu day dreamed. "Let's make it artistic, un." Deidara added. "Let's add some fireworks too, in the end." Sasori apathetically added. "Great!" Kisame stood up. But Kakuzu shook his head in disagreement, "This would cost much!" "Just let this go, pal." Zetsu said. "This event is rare for Pain-sama, we know he wanted to experience this for a lifetime." Kisame explained. "You're such a ** parsimonious hag, Kakuzu!" Hidan retorted. "Let's be practical and resourceful." Itachi suggested. Everyone went silent and agreed. "** you, Kakuzu." Hidan swore.

~In Leader-sama's room~

Pain is busy choosing the best formal shirt he should wear. He keeps on trying them out to see if it looks best in him. He had three tuxedos and five pants but what would he wear? "Blue? No." Pain shrugged. He tried to remember the shirt he had worn when he and Konan went into a gathering. "Hmm. Was it red? Or orange?" it was pointless. He forgot it but he just chose the color orange which he thought would match his auburn-colored hair. Konan often wore blue, indigo or lilac which he thought did match her hair so he gives in that idea.

As Konan arrives from her shopping, she just brought supplies for the hideout. Pain scratched his head as he began to ask Konan, "Hi, Konan. How's your shopping?" Konan looks at him and tilted her head, "It was fine." As she went into the kitchen to place the supplies in the cabinets and the refrigerator Pain hesitated how he should fight the urge to ask her, "Ko-Konan…" Pain asked nervously. Konan stared at him and blinked, "What is it Pain?" Pain's palms began sweating. "I just want to…" Pain began fidgeting the can of soda. "What do you want?" Konan asked him, "You seem looked nervous… have you done something wrong?" Konan blinked. Pain knuckles his hands and began sweating. "Are you sick, Pain?!" Konan exclaimed in shock. "No. I wanted you to have…" Pain cannot utter that word in front of her.

~Inner Pain: "I can do it. It's getting dark. No! Just let it out, man!"

Konan stared at him, "Pain, what is it?" as she places her hand on Pain's shoulder. "It's just, I wanted to ask you for our 'Friendship dinner' tonight!" he let it go and gasped for air. Konan is surprised, she giggled, "You don't have to shout it, Pain. I'll go." She gave him a smile which made him lighter. "Thanks, Konan." Pain couldn't explain his feeling of ecstasy after that hard time.

Pain went into their backyard and shouted, "Yes!" everyone stared at him who was busy preparing. Itachi who is supervising them smiled. "You asked her?" Zetsu asked. "Yes!" Pain shook his head; he couldn't believe he did it. "Thanks guys." "Were about to finish it." Kisame grinned. And Pain went into his room to prepare.

~At 6:30 pm~

Pain went out of his room and went into the living room to ask his comrades if it looked right on him. Everyone stared at him in awe. "How does it look in me?" Pain asked. He is wearing his orange undershirt covered in his black tuxedo. His formal attire did match his features. "You look gorgeous!" Tobi exclaimed. "Here, Pain. Take these red roses and give it to her." Zetsu grinned handing him the bouquet of flowers. "Thanks, Zetsu." Pain accepted it. Kisame drags him into the backyard as everyone followed. Pain gasped in amazement. It is just like in the movies: a natural beauty of nature, elegant dinner table for two, candlelight with clay figures of nature, soothing and calm music. Pain couldn't help but cry in joy. "Thank you so much, guys." Pain exclaimed. Everyone smiled at him and they all have a group hug. "Good luck, Pain." Kisame greeted him. "Do your best, man." Sasori slightly smiled. "Have a banging night, un." Deidara smirked. "And Pain don't forget to be a gentleman." Kakuzu winked. "And Pain go and ** censored…" Kakuzu covers Hidan''s mouth preventing him to utter those malicious words. Pain nodded and went into the garden to wait for her.

As Konan arrives, Pain couldn't help but stare at her breath-taking beauty. Her blue elegant dress and her gorgeous face captured him. Konan smiled at him and takes a seat in which Pain assisted her. "Thanks Pain, this is more than a dream!" Konan exclaimed. "It's not that much…" Pain scratched the back of his head. All the Akatsuki members watched them behind. "Kisame go…" Kakuzu said. "Dinner…" Kisame went out serving them the main dish. Konan smiled at him and said, "Thank you." Then their conversation begins.

"Too bad, Nagato couldn't see and join us." Konan uttered sadly as Pain tries to cheer her up. "That's okay. At least we commemorate our 'Friendship' day." Pain smiled at her who had ketchup on his cheek. Konan giggled and wiped a tissue to get it off. "There… you look much better." Konan examined his face after getting the ketchup off. Pain smiled, "Thanks for the help." Zetsu couldn't help but cry in tears of joy watching Leader-sama so happy before. "*sniff* Pain is so happy." "You're right, man. I hope I would have that…" Kisame patted Zetsu's back. All of them couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two. "It's only 'Friendship' right?" Tobi asked. "It's obvious that it's ** in the next level!" Hidan chuckled. "Well Pain does have feeling for her." Kakuzu added. Itachi stared at them as Deidara shook his head, "Those two lovers, un." Sasori smiled and nodded.

When dessert is served by Kisame, their conversation drags into their childhood years together with Nagato in Amekagure. "I remembered you wore that frog suit given by Sensei Jiraya." Konan laughed. Pain remembers how funny he looked with it. "You're so cute." Konan chuckled. Pain smiled and joins the laughter to. "I just can't help reminiscing our younger days…" Konan said longingly. Pain nodded in agreement. 'Nagato, this is for you. We wish you were here but we would never forget our friendship.' Pain thought.

Then the music has changed into waltz which is Konan's favorite. "Come, Pain. Let's dance together. This song's my favorite." Konan drags Pain out of the table and started dancing with him. Pain hesitated for he's not a dancer but as he met his gaze with his comrades behind the bushes they give him an encouraging look. They both started dancing. Just then, Hidan accidentally changed the music into rock and Kakuzu strangled him. Konan is shocked and Pain thought this would be his end until Konan dances with him happily in a rock and punk style. "Come on Pain." Konan smiled and Pain joined with her. "I can't believe how stupid, he looked if he's dancing…" Hidan laughed. Deidara shrugged in disbelief as he saw himself dancing like that. "I will never dance if I look stupid, un." He thought. Sasori chuckled softly and said, "It's not what you think, Deidara." Deidara's eyes widened and stared at Itachi. "What are you looking at?" as his apathetic voice said. Deidara averted his gaze back into the two.

After dancing, Pain and Konan began strolling into the garden. "This is the best night, Pain. Thank You!" Konan exclaimed. Pain gave her the flowers in which Konan accepted it happily. "They're beautiful. I think I saw these…" as Konan began stroking its petals. "That's not what you think." Pain smiled. As they both returned in the headquarters, his comrades pretending to be asleep, it was already past 10 pm, Konan quickly hugs Pain and gave him a 'friendship' kiss on his cheek, before entering her room, and she winked at him, "Goodnight, Pain-kun." Pain is rooted in his place after that, staring at her shocked; he forced himself to utter the same word, "G-Goodnight, Konan-chan."

Pain started walking into his room and shouted, "Yes!" Everyone heard it and they all felt happy for the accomplishment of their Leader-sama and his happiness. They can't help themselves but to feel the sympathy of Pain-sama. It was an unforgettable moment for Pain as he is smiling in his sleep.


End file.
